


Do You Believe in Angels?

by AngelsInstead



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Kudos: 1





	Do You Believe in Angels?

He stood over the empty baby crib. He knew it had be done, but he had been hesitating for months; ever since Peter found out about the baby - Letha's baby. Peter didn't know the full truth. He had to tell him. He had to say the words, pushed them past his lips... but how? Peter would hate him. Peter would despise him, if he ever learned the truth.  
  
  
  
Roman was Nadia's father.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Roman. We have to go," Peter said as he walked into the room, all geared up for battle. "We have to save Nadia and Miranda."  
  
  
  
Roman turned around to look at his friend. He faltered, trying to push words passed the big lump that had grown in his throat. "Wait," Roman said.  
  
  
  
"Wait for what? We don't have a lot of time. They're counting on us."  
  
  
  
"There's something... you need to know," Roman said. He paused, sucking in a puff of breath.  
  
  
  
"I - I am Nadia's father," Roman finally said.  
  
  
  
Moments passed. Roman was shaking with doom.  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"You know?" Roman gasped in surprise. "How - How can you know?"  
  
  
  
"Letha asked me, 'Do you believe in angels?' I told her, 'no.' Then she asked, 'Do you think I am crazy?' No, I never thought she was crazy. I knew it was you. I knew it was you all along."  
  
  
  
"How? How could you...? And why didn't you... tell me?"  
  
  
  
"Roman, I knew from the moment I met you that you were an upir. I also knew that you loved Letha and she loved you. How could something so obvious be staring me in the face, but you- you could not see it?"  
  
  
  
"If you knew, then why did you sleep with her then?" Roman demanded.  
  
  
  
"Because she needed me... and I needed her... and maybe, just maybe I'm selfish."  
  
  
  
"I thought all along that I was the selfish one, for not telling you about the baby - that I am her father."  
  
  
  
"I never blamed you ... not for any of it. And I don't think that Letha would have either. She loved her angel. He was all she ever talked about," Peter said with a deep, heavy sigh. "Now let's go get your kid."  
  
  
  
"What about Miranda?"  
  
  
  
"We'll bring her home, too," said Peter as he reached out for Roman's hand.  
  
  
  
They joined hands and left the baby's room. It was time for their biggest adventure. Together they would rescue Miranda and Nadia, and perhaps in the aftermath, they could salvage what was left of their hearts


End file.
